


black coffee

by devsky



Series: Le Café [1]
Category: Vocaloid
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Implied Relationships, M/M
Language: Bahasa Indonesia
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-03
Updated: 2016-01-03
Packaged: 2018-05-11 13:48:36
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,122
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5628820
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/devsky/pseuds/devsky
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Pria itu selalu datang di jam makan siang.</p>
            </blockquote>





	black coffee

**Vocaloid** © Yamaha. No commercial profit taken.

* * *

 

 

 

Pria itu selalu datang di jam makan siang. Selalu memesan secangkir kopi hitam dan menolak tambahan krim ataupun susu yang ditawarkan pelayan, serta selalu duduk di meja yang sama—di pojok, dekat etalase. Walau sebenarnya, tidak juga.

Leon ingat, dahulu, pria itu selalu duduk di konter dan terlibat beberapa obrolan dengan barista yang piawai meracik komposisi kopi yang menjadi andalan di tempat ini. Namun kini, tanpa sebab yang Leon ketahui—dan Leon sebenarnya juga tidak terlalu peduli— pria itu memilih duduk di tempat lain. Akan tetapi, pesanannya tetaplah sama. Secangkir kopi hitam. Tanpa tambahan krim atau susu.

Bukannya Leon memerhatikan, hanya saja dia kerap melayani pria itu. Jadi, lama-lama dia hapal juga. Maka, ketika Leon datang untuk mencatat pesanan, dia sudah tidak lagi kaget jika pria itu akan mengabaikan buku menu dan langsung menjawab dengan;

“ _Black coffee._ Tanpa gula dan krim.”

Yah. Leon bahkan sudah selesai mencatat, bahkan sebelum dia menyebutkan apa yang ingin ia pesan.

“Wah, Anda benar-benar penggemar berat kopi hitam rupanya.” Leon tersenyum, bicara dengan nada ramah dan menyenangkan—yang mana merupakan keahliannya. Dia adalah seorang pemuda usia dua puluh empat dan bekerja di Le Café sejak dua tahun lalu, tepat setelah menerima surat _drop out_ dari universitas tempatnya menuntut ilmu. Dia memang bukan tipe pelajar yang baik dan nyaris selalu dapat masalah. Tapi, meskipun ia tidak mendapat gelar strata satunya, dia bisa bekerja walaupun hanya sebagai pekerja biasa di sebuah café. Kalau mengikuti insting Leon yang senang memuji diri sendiri sih, ia lebih senang menjuluki dirinya sendiri dengan; Pekerja Café yang Seksi.

Tentu saja. Memangnya ada lagi pegawai yang lebih seksi dari dia? Si barista? Blah, tidak.

“Bukan penggemar, sebenarnya.” Pria itu menjawab. Kedua bahu besar, yang tertutup setelan kerja warna hitam, terangkat cepat. Leon sadari, pria itu selalu datang dengan mengenakan setelan formal yang bersih serta rapi. Dia bahkan bisa melihat kerut bekas setrika di celana milik pria itu. Dia pasti tipe pria disiplin dan teliti dan cinta keteraturan. Beda sekali dengan Leon yang berantakan dan suka bangun kesiangan.

“Tapi saya tidak pernah melihat Anda memesan yang lain,” Leon berkata lagi. Masih dengan nada santai yang biasa, namun tetap sopan. Sesupel apa pun dia, Leon tidak bisa menempatkan dirinya di posisi yang sama dengan pelanggan. Harus ada batasan. Sekat yang tipis, tapi jelas. “Jadi, saya simpulkan Anda penggemar rasa eksotis dari _black coffee._ ”

Pria itu meletupkan tawa singkat. “Bukannya aku mau menyalahkan pradugamu, tapi aku bukan orang yang tahu banyak perihal kopi dan cita rasanya. Jangan salah sangka.”

          “Lantas?”

          “Karena seumur hidup, aku cuma pernah minum _black coffee._ Rasanya tidak buruk. Jadi, aku selalu memesannya.”

          “Tanpa pernah berpikir mencoba yang lain?”

“Tanpa pernah berpikir mencoba yang lain.”

“Wah, Anda tipe setia rupanya.”

Celetukan spontan Leon membuat pria itu tertawa kecil. Ramah dan berkharisma. Leon bisa melihat bagaimana tawa itu terbentuk dengan tulus dan tanpa paksaan, menempel dengan sempurna di wajah maskulin khas pria berumur tiga puluhan.

Leon jadi ingat, setiap kali pria itu membuka pintu café, dia akan langsung menjadi sorotan pengunjung di sana. Paling tidak, sampai pria itu mendudukkan diri di kursi, barulah semua perhatian itu akan menghilang. Meskipun sesekali, masih juga ada satu-dua kepala yang menoleh. Biasanya sih, pengunjung perempuan. Entah hal itu disebabkan oleh feromon pria itu yang terlalu kuat, atau karena pada dasarnya dia punya penampilan yang menarik—dengan tinggi kira-kira seratus delapan puluh satu senti, sepasang mata kuning yang tajam, serta tubuh atletis yang tak bisa disembunyikan bahkan dengan setelan jas sekalipun. Astaga, pria itu lebih mirip model. Leon bahkan pernah berpikir jika pria itu memang benar-benar model (di salah satu _brand_ celana dalam pria ternama, misalnya), kalau saja pria itu tidak pernah datang ke tempat itu bersama para rekan kerjanya untuk _meeting._ Atau lebih tepatnya, pria itu yang memimpin jalannya _meeting._

Dari sana, Leon tahu jika pria itu adalah seorang pekerja di salah satu kantor dekat sini. Kemungkinan besar bagian manajer, tapi bisa juga di atasnya.

Yah, _well,_ setidaknya jadi atasan para pekerja kantoran bukan profesi buruk. Meskipun, sampai saat ini, Leon masih gagal menangkap apa pentingnya membangun tubuh sampai punya otot-otot yang menawan, jika kerjamu hanya duduk seharian di depan komputer.

Apakah dia memang pada dasarnya cinta olahraga, ataukah pada dasarnya pria itu hanya senang pamer? Hmm….

Leon bertukar beberapa buah basa-basi lagi sebelum akhirnya nyengir kemudian permisi untuk mengurus pesanan pria tersebut. Sambil berjalan, dipukulkannya pundak kanannya dengan ringan. Tujuannya, apalagi jika bukan mengusir lelah. Memang sih, ini masih siang. Namun aktivitas Leon akhir-akhir ini lumayan menguras energi. Kalau tidak ingat konsekuensi potong gaji, Leon mungkin akan bolos kerja.

Beberapa menit berlalu, Leon kembali lagi ke meja pria yang tadi.

“Pesanan Anda, Tuan.” Secangkir kopi diletakkan hati-hati di meja. Kopi hitam pekat. Masih hangat dan wanginya menguar dengan sangat cantik. Hasil racikan handal dari tangan ajaib sang barista.

Pria itu mendongak pada Leon sebelum mendorong cangkirnya mendekat. Disingkirkannya _gadget_ yang tadi ia pegang ke samping agar ia bisa menyesap pesanannya.

          “Anda akan pergi ke luar negeri?”

          Alis pria itu terangkat saat Leon bertanya. Namun, ia buru-buru sadar bahwa ia meninggalkan _gadget_ -nya dalam keadaan menyala dan menampakkan laman situs sebuah maskapai penerbangan. Pria itu pun mengangguk. “Glasgow.”

          Mata Leon seketika berbinar-binar. “Wah! Anda akan liburan ke Skotlandia? Hebat. Ke mana Anda akan berkunjung? Galeri Bunchanan? Glasgow City Chambers? Oh, atau hanya sekedar memancing di sungai Clyde?”

          “Sebenarnya, aku ke sana bukan untuk liburan. Urusan bisnis.”

          “Ah, sayang sekali,” jawab Leon. Entah kenapa murni kelihatan kecewa. “Pergi ke tempat semacam Glasgow hanya untuk masalah pekerjaan bukan hal menyenangkan.”

          Pria itu hanya menanggapi Leon dengan gedikkan bahu singkat. Ditatapnya Leon dengan pandangan yang seperti ingin mengatakan sesuatu. Leon adalah tipe orang yang peka—dia mungkin bodoh, tapi dia peka. Jadi, ketika pelanggannya menatap dengan pandangan seperti itu, ia buru-buru bertanya; “Ada lagi yang bisa saya bantu, Tuan?”

          Yang Leon terima sebagai jawaban adalah gelengan pelan—dan entah kenapa, ia tidak terlalu kaget ketika menerimanya. Pria itu sama sekali berbeda dengan Leon yang blak-blakan, dia lebih senang menyampaikan segalanya dengan sebuah implisitas. Seseorang harus berusaha keras mengartikan setiap lirikan, gestur, bahkan makna terdalam di balik makna kata yang ia ucapkan untuk benar-benar bisa berhubungan dengannya. Pria yang kompleks, begitu pendapat Leon.

          Karena merasa tugasnya sudah selesai, maka Leon pun beranjak dari meja itu. Pria berambut pirang sebahu itu sempat mengantarkan pesanan dari beberapa meja lain sebelum kabur ke ruang loker karyawan di belakang.

          Dengan luwes, jemarinya mengirimkan sebuah pesan singkat—yang balasannya langsung ia terima, tak sampai dua puluh detik kemudian.

          **Untuk: Al**

          _Aku kosong malam ini, kalau itu yang tadi mau kamu tanya, Al. Dan aku nggak keberatan ketemu kamu (lagi) malam ini, sebelum kamu pergi ke Glasgow. Daaan, jangan lupa bawa kondom atau lupain aja tawaran ini._

_._

_._

_._

          **Dari: Al**

          _Fine. Jam 9, di apartemenku._


End file.
